


Признать виновным

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Humor, Kink, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: По мотивам заявки с кинк-феста: Для поддержания здоровых семейных отношений и уменьшения количества ругани была введена система «порка за провинность». Так опытным путем Рон понял, что совершает слишком много ошибок





	

— Вкусно? — спросила, выйдя из камина, Гермиона, и Рон чуть не поперхнулся пиццей — столько яда было в ее голосе. 

— Угу, — осторожно начал он, по-быстрому дожевывая третий кусок, и подвинул коробку с пиццей ближе к ней. — Присоединяйся. 

Гермиона бросила на пиццу презрительный взгляд, фыркнула и, пробормотав: «На минуту отлучиться нельзя», — отложила в сторону папку, за которой, видимо, и отлучалась из дома. Потом, хищно улыбнувшись, взмахнула волшебной палочкой:

— Акцио хлыст!

Рон вздрогнул и чуть не опрокинул чай на ту самую папку. Но Мерлин миловал, иначе это был бы залет из залетов, и ему, Рону, минимум неделю пришлось бы спать на диване в гостиной, этот урок он уже твердо усвоил. И так вон Гермиона глазищами сверкает, словно он где-то накосячил, а ведь нет — еще не успел. Домой вернулся вовремя, трезвый, хотя отказать Джорджу, зазывавшему его в паб на кружку-другую пива, было нелегко. Хорошо, что к концу дня покупатели повалили гурьбой, Джордж переключился на них и думать забыл и о брате, и о планах на вечер. 

Хлыст переливал всеми цветами радуги. Гермиона, сощурив глаза, поигрывала им и внимательно смотрела на мужа. Рон, почувствовав недоброе, перестал жевать — все равно кусок в горло уже не лез; мысли лихорадочно крутились — что, где, почему?

— Эм-м, милая… — промямлил он, отказываясь признавать за собой какой-либо малейший промах, и как завороженный смотрел на то и дело меняющий цвет хлыст. — А это зачем?

— Ну как же, дорогой, — елейным голосом, от которого у Рона по всему телу побежали мурашки, начала Гермиона, — мы же договаривались: порка за провинность, количество ударов зависит от тяжести содеянного, а тяжесть содеянного определяет пострадавшая сторона. 

— Да, но… я же ничего такого…

— А это что, Рон? — Поджав губы, Гермиона уставилась на пиццу.

Рон опешил. Он и раньше бывало покупал пиццу, и никогда это не вызывало у Гермионы такого раздражения. Сейчас же она готова была испепелить взглядом не только пиццу, но и его. Рон поежился — почему-то он чувствовал себя неуверенно — и криво улыбнулся. 

— Но это же только пицца! — возмутился он и сразу пожалел о сказанном.

Гермиона вспыхнула, как порох. Она подбежала к плите и, приговаривая: «Ах, только пицца?!» — начала судорожно снимать крышки с кастрюли, сковородки, поставила перед его носом миску с салатом. 

— Только пицца?! А это я для кого готовила?

— Милая… — Рон попытался ее обнять, но Гермиона вывернулась из его рук и отскочила, как ужаленная.

— Это не просто пицца, Рон. Это мое потерянное время. Я ходила в магазин, я готовила, я отбивала это чертово мясо… Я, Рон, порезала палец! — Она выставила перед его носом абсолютно здоровый палец, на котором не было ни единой царапины, и со злости топнула ногой. 

— Ничего не вижу, — сдуру фыркнул Рон, и Гермиона закипела еще сильнее.

— Простейшими медицинскими чарами владею на «Превосходно», — процедила она сквозь зубы. 

Рон застонал: ну кто его за язык тянул? 

— А всего-то нужно было прислать сову, или патронуса, или самому найти время и связаться со мной через камин. Предупредить, Рон, слышишь? Предупредить. Поверь, я бы нашла занятие поинтереснее, чем никому не нужная готовка. 

— Ну почему же никому? Завтра разогреем и съедим.

— Завтра, да? Завтра? — Гермиона нервно засмеялась, оскалив зубы, и Рон похолодел. — Завтра ты будешь кривиться, что какое-то оно уже несвежее, и вообще, у мамы еда вкуснее. 

Блядство. Она что, теперь каждый раз будет припоминать ему маму, подумал Рон. Он же тот косяк уже отработал. Десять ударов плетью — и то, только потому, что Гермиона и сама считала, что у его мамы пирог с патокой значительно вкуснее, чем получился у нее. («Я, Рон, адекватно оцениваю свои кулинарные способности и знаю, что в приготовлении пищи с твоей мамой мне не сравниться, но ты, мой дорогой муж, мог бы и похвалить. Или хотя бы промолчать».) А если бы оценивала неадекватно и считала, что испекла необыкновенную вкусноту, то вообще, наверное, исполосовала бы ему всю спину и задницу.

Спорить было себе дороже, это могло перерасти в долгую ссору и диван — Рон никогда не забывал о диване и о том, как плохо спать одному. Тяжело вздохнув, он извинился перед Гермионой за эту злосчастную пиццу и принялся расстегивать рубашку. Но, не успев расстегнуть и двух пуговиц, услышал:

— Рональд Уизли!

Он поднял на Гермиону изумленный взгляд: ну что еще? 

— Ты же ел пиццу, — прошептала она срывающимся голосом, и Рон мысленно треснул себя по лбу. Не помыть руки после еды, жирными пальцами схватиться за рубашку — в понятии Гермионы это косяк. И она наверняка накинет и за него ударов пять… или шесть… или сколько там ей надо, чтобы выпустить пар.

Рон виновато улыбнулся и пошел мыть руки. Заодно по-быстрому почистил зубы, сполоснул подмышки и член — вдруг повезет, и они с Гермионой не остановятся на порке. Как в прошлый раз, после пирога. Тот день Рону порой даже снился. Тогда Гермиона его сначала хорошенько отстегала, а потом обвила плетью, уселась верхом, как на коня, и, крикнув: «Но!», стукнула по бокам пятками. Рон заржал по-лошадиному, поскакал по комнате, высоко поднимая колени. Было весело, несмотря на то, что спину саднило, а следы недавних ударов были необыкновенно чувствительны и реагировали на каждое прикосновение ноющей болью. Но Гермиона так доверчиво прижималась к нему всем телом, так нежно обнимала за шею и терлась грудью о спину, а ее ноги, обвивающие его талию, то и дело задевали уже вставший член, что Рон не выдержал, опрокинул ее на кровать и подмял под себя. Гермиона попыталась вывернуться, перехватить инициативу и оседлать его вновь, но истерзанная спина была неоспоримым аргументом, что сверху должен быть он. 

Рон верил, что прозвище «жеребец» в тот вечер получил не за громкое лошадиное ржание. 

Усмехнувшись, он подмигнул своему отражению в зеркале, повязал вокруг бедер полотенце и вышел из ванной. Гермиона все еще была на кухне. Она все так же стояла спиной к столу, опершись на него, и поигрывала хлыстом, который переливался всеми оттенками красного. Это могло означать только одно — Гермиона жаждала крови. Но она была раздета, и Рон, облегченно вздохнув, понял, что у него есть немалые шансы завершить этот вечер в свою пользу. Окинув ее восхищенным взглядом, Рон присвистнул: ни одной волосинки, а ведь только сегодня утром он поглаживал треугольник жестких волос у нее на лобке. Член отреагировал мгновенно, а по всему телу разлилась сладкая нега. Рон скинул на пол полотенце и, лаская Гермиону жадным взглядом, сделал в ее сторону шаг, второй… 

Хлыст с пронзительным свистом рассек воздух и обжег кожу на бедре; Рон вздрогнул и застыл на месте. Гермиона хищно прищурилась, щелкнула пальцами, и хлыст немедленно превратился в стек. Она провела его кончиком по ногам Рона, поднялась к паху и пощекотала яички, легкими касаниями прошлась по члену. Головка вовсю сочилась смазкой, терпеть не было никаких сил. Когда кончик стека побежал по животу и начал щекотать пупок, Рон не выдержал и застонал. И в тот же миг получил отрезвляющий шлепок по бедру. Потом еще один, и еще, и еще… Удары были чувствительными, ничего общего с теми эротичными поглаживаниями минутой ранее, но возбуждали ничуть не меньше. Член ныл и требовал разрядки. Рон облизал пересохшие губы, перехватил стэк рукой и отшвырнул в сторону. Гермиона возмущенно вскрикнула, но попыток призвать его не сделала. Видимо, наигралась. Потом бросила оценивающий взгляд на Рона, усмехнулась и медленно, словно красуясь, уселась на стол и раздвинула ноги. 

 

***

Рону не спалось. Он лежал, закинув руки за голову, смотрел, как предрассветные тени, проникавшие сквозь щель между неплотно задвинутыми шторами, расчерчивают потолок, и размышлял о жизни. Все у него было хорошо: любимая жена, друзья, работа. Родители наконец-то пришли в себя, с упоением нянчились с внуками и не вздыхали с горечью, невзначай бросив взгляд на волшебные часы. Джордж вновь увлекся изобретением волшебных штучек и увлек этим Рона. Все шло, как и должно. Единственное, что выбивалось из общего благостного настроения, это его, Рона, косяки. Их было слишком много. Вернее, они были только у него, поэтому их с Гермионой новая игра в «порку за провинность» носила какой-то однобокий характер, и Рону очень хотелось это изменить. Но Гермиона была идеальной — всегда и во всем. Ну, кроме приготовления пищи, конечно. Но не ставить же ей в вину, что она готовит хуже его мамы. Наверняка, двадцать лет назад мама тоже не была такой мастерицей, а Гермиона старается, и результаты ее времяпровождения на кухне Рону чаще всего нравятся. Так что это отпадает, а вот к чему бы придраться еще, придумать никак не получалось. А очень хотелось. Очень. 

Рон повернул голову и посмотрел на спящую Гермиону. Она лежала на боку лицом к нему — такая беззащитная и трогательная во сне; волосы разметались по подушке, одеяло сползло, обнажив изящное плечико. Любимая, единственная, самая красивая и желанная… Сердце Рона затрепетало, душа наполнилась нежностью, и он мысленно отругал себя за грязные мысли. Какие хлысты, какие стэки? Как можно поднять руку на самое дорогое, что у него есть? Блаженно вздохнув, Рон почувствовал, что его отпустило, притянул к себе Гермиону, зарылся носом в ее волосы и заснул. 

А утром случилось ЭТО. 

У Гермионы подгорели блинчики. В другое время Рон не обратил бы на это особого внимания — ну подумаешь… не первый раз, да и не последний. И не все. И если бы причина была уважительной, то только махнул бы рукой, выбрал, какие получились получше, и съел. Но случилось это, потому что Гермиона не смогла оторваться от книги. Вместо того чтобы следить за плитой, она в промежутках между наливанием теста на сковородку и переворачиванием блинчиков читала толстенный талмуд, из тех, что называла «для легкого чтения». Поэтому вместо красивых, вкусных блинчиков идеальной расцветки, на тарелке лежали местами обугленные куски теста, которые не вызывали никакого аппетита. И при взгляде на них Рона понесло. 

Слушая его вдохновенную речь о том, как ему надоели быстрые ежедневные завтраки, как он ждал выходного и мечтал об этих самых блинчиках, как видел сны, в которых поливает их то кленовым сиропом, то вареньем, то обмакивает в сметану… как отправляет их в рот и тает от блаженства… как… как… Эмоции переполняли Рона, и он захлебывался словами, а Гермиона впервые в жизни остро почувствовала свою вину за неудачу на кулинарном поприще. Поэтому нисколько не удивилась, когда Рон потянул ее в сторону спальни.

— Мне надо выпустить пар, Гермиона, — сказал он, и Гермиона кивнула. Только она думала, что пар он будет выпускать более привычным способом, своим излюбленным. Но Рон взялся за хлыст. Слегка подкинул его в руке, словно привыкая к весу, и пару раз мощными взмахами рассек воздух. 

Услышав свистящее «вжик, вжик», Гермиона вздрогнула. 

— Рон, ты же не собираешься?..

Рон хищно оскалил зубы и дернул за пояс ее халата. Он собирался, еще как собирался. В нем словно какой-то зверь пробудился и требовал удовлетворения своих низменных желаний, мечтал, чтобы его почесали за ушком, но сначала — дали вцепиться в холку. Толкнув Гермиону на кровать, Рон взмахнул хлыстом — слабенько, примеряясь и приноравливаясь, потом посильнее. Гермиона ойкнула, с тихим присвистом втянула воздух сквозь зубы, но ничего не сказала. На ее ягодицах уже розовели несколько следов от ударов, но этого Рону показалось мало, и он взмахнул хлыстом еще раз.

— Ай… ты что делаешь? — закричала Гермиона и вскочила на ноги. Потом, поймав его обескураженный взгляд, тихо добавила: — Больно же.

Рон кашлянул, многозначительно посмотрел на хлыст, а потом перевел взгляд на Гермиону. Неужели она думала, что он сделает ей нежный эротический массаж? 

— Рон, я же все-таки девочка, — прошептала Гермиона, доверчиво заглядывая ему в глаза, и Рон вновь почувствовал себя виноватым. Эх, надо было выбирать массаж.

Он приблизился к Гермионе, обнял ее крепко-крепко, прижал к груди, и сам не заметил, как вложил ей в руку хлыст. Потом отстранился и начал снимать рубашку. Виноват, так виноват.


End file.
